SasuNaru Miss me
by AnimeKiddo101
Summary: Naruto relaxes in the hospital for a bit to recovers from him recent injury when sasuke comes over for a surprise visit *Lemon*
1. Chapter 1

"…." Naruto laid in his warm and soft hospital bed, watching the day go by. He sighed and wished he could go home to see Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't come by to visit the blonde in a week since he had been troubled by so many missions. Naruto glanced over at the IV in his arm and looked back over at the window.

There was a knock at the door and then came is the nurse. "Hello Uzumaki. Would you like me to get you any refreshments or something?" She asked politely. "…No nothing. OH!! Wait!" he yelled.

"Can you take this out?" He held out his arm to the women. "Sure. You seem to be in a good and stable condition now." She smiled as she gently pulled it out of his arm and place a band aid over the open hole

"Thanks!" He smiled, moving his arm around freely. "You're welcome. Please call me if you need any assistances for anything else." She smiled, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Naruto smiled and laid back down and looked out at the window again.

Another knock at the door.

Naruto looked over and shouted "come in."

In came the Uchiha boy. "Sasuke?!" Naruto leaped up like a puppy.

"Hey." He walked towards his with his hands in his pocket. "Back from your missions?" Naruto asked, smiling. "Yeah. I only have a little time left in the village… then I have to leave again." Sasuke taking a sit behind Naruto. "oh…..how long will you be gone for this time?" He asked.

Sasuke kept quiet and hesitated to speak.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked at him concerned.

"I'll be leaving for 2 months." He said.

"WHAT!?!?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth. "Shut up. Stop being so loud." He snapped at him. "Well you're the one leaving for 2 whole months!" Naruto whispered angrily

"I think I know that!" Sasuke whispered angrily back at him

Naruto's eyes then turned sad. Sasuke smiled held Naruto's face up to his. "I'm sorry. Ill be back. I promise." Sasuke said. Naruto's soft blue eyes watered up. Sasuke smiled and moved back.

"Naruto are you going to be okay with this?" He asked. Naruto quickly wiped his tears away and flashed a smiled. "Sure.." He said.

Sasuke turned to him and gave Naruto a kiss. Naruto blushed and pulled back. "S-Sasuke.." He said, holding his lips. "I'll miss you when I'm gone." Sasuke kissed him again. This time Naruto didn't pull away. Naruto broke the kiss and hugged him. "I'll miss you too." he said. Sasuke smiled and hugged him back.

Sasuke then pushed Naruto on to the bed and climbed onto him. "S-Sasuke! W-W-w-wait!this is a hospital!" Naruto stumbled over his words. "Just for a little while." Sasuke kissed Naruto. Naruto accepted the fact that he was never going to get Sasuke off him and that he really wanted this too. Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's shirt and pulled down Naruto's pants and his as well. Sasuke then began thrusting himself into Naruto. Naruto yelped and held onto Sasuke neck as Sasuke pumped him faster and harder. Naruto face was flushed and he moaned. Sasuke smiled in the process.

"Does it feel good Naruto?" He asked, going inside of him again. Naruto could hardly get his words out .

"y-yeah." he managed to say. Chills ran down Naruto's back. He'd never thought Sasuke could be like this.

Sasuke looked up at his again and turned Naruto around. "Sasuke. I'm about to c-c" he was interrupted by Sasuke.

"I know. " Sasuke said, thrusting himself again into Naruto. "It hurts a bit." Naruto started heavily breathing. "I'm sorry." Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck. Sasuke put his hand onto Naruto's member and began rubbing it gently. Naruto moaned and threw his head back. He came a bit but that didn't stop him or Sasuke. Sasuke began pumping Naruto again from the behind. Sasuke pulled out and kiss Naruto. Naruto's body quivered and he kissed him back. "Naruto. You're shaking." Sasuke said.

"…" Naruto still shook. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead. "Should I stop?" He asked.

"No not yet!" Naruto begged. Sasuke smiled at his responds. "Sasuke I love you." Naruto said, resting his head on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled and pushed Naruto back down, gently. I love you too." Sasuke said, as he began to go back into Naruto. He moaned again.

Naruto soon fell sleep. Sasuke laid there with him and smiled watching him sleep so peacefully.

"I wish I didn't have to leave." Sasuke stood up and began putting his clothes on. He pulled up Naruto's pants and left his shirt unbutton. Letting Naruto know what happened wasn't a dream.

"See you later Naruto. I'll miss you" Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and began leaving the room. When the door shut, Naruto's eyes opened.

"I'll miss you too…..Sasuke."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was released from the hospital and 2 months had already went by so fast. Naruto leaped up from his bed and yawned. He then turned to his mini calendar on the dresser and looked at the brightly red colored date. "Sasuke….SASUKE! He's coming home today!" Naruto leaped up and fell off his bed.

"Naruto?" Sasuke came in the room.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at him. "I thought I heard someone talking." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're back!!! You're really back!!! But when?" Naruto asked, hugging Sasuke. I got back just now." Sasuke laughed.

Naruto smiled brightly and hugged Sasuke tighter. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead. Naruto missed Sasuke's hugs and kisses. He couldn't believe he actually survived 2 months alone.

Sasuke smiled and let go of Naruto. "You're so clingy, Naruto!!I wasn't gone that long!"

Naruto hugged him again.

Sasuke tried to break free of the death hug he was trapped in. "But in the hospital you made it seem like you were gonna be gone forever!" Naruto blushed, thinking about the hospital.

"Well I said I was gonna miss you! I meant it! And I did miss you." Sasuke said.

"You probably only said that to get to me." Naruto growled ."If that's what you think." Sasuke gave Naruto a quick kiss and headed down stairs.

"…….Jerk." Naruto stood there holding his blushing face. He then shook himself out of it and proceeded down stairs after Sasuke.

"_I'm not clingy. …" _Naruto thought.

"Hey wanna go get some ramen later on?' Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and reached into his pocket and grabbed a photo of the two. "Here. I took this." Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked at the picture of him and Sasuke at the Firework festival. "…Oh you took this?' Naruto smiled brightly.

Sasuke nodded and grabbed his bags and walked up the steps. Naruto ran after him like a clingy little puppy. Sasuke was slightly annoyed by the fact Naruto kept chasing him wherever he went. Naruto held onto the picture and kept it close to his chest as he followed Sasuke around.

Sasuke finally took a seat on the couch and Naruto came sitting beside him.

"Are you asking for it?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto.

"no…I told you I missed--" Naruto's words were cut off by Sasuke's lips crashing into his.

"I missed you too." Sasuke pushed Naruto back. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for Sasuke's next moves.

Sasuke sat there and looked at Naruto. Naruto opened one eye, then popped back up.

Sasuke couldn't help but to laugh at Naruto's cuteness. "…" Naruto turned red and he turned his head a pouted. Sasuke then hugged him from the behind. The hug sent shivers up Naruto's spine. Naruto turned around and turned deep red looking at Sasuke's face. Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto's head to his chest.

Sasuke didn't want to admit it but deep down he really was the same way towards Naruto. "Naruto.." Sasuke stroked Naruto's soft blonde hair.

"Yeah?" Naruto blushed.

"I'm clingy like you." he laughed.

"I' am not clingy!!" Naruto threw his head up.

Sasuke smiled and didn't say anything else. He tried to stand up but Naruto wouldn't release him.

"um..Sasuke? Can we stay like this just for a while. " Naruto asked, avoiding eye contact with the Uchiha boy

Sasuke sighed and nodded. Naruto smiled and yawned softly. Sasuke held Naruto and smiled watching him sleep. Sasuke was so tempted to do 'It" with Naruto but he knew Naruto would get upset if he woke him up just to do it. Sasuke sighed being tortured by watching the Uzumaki boy he loved so much right there in front of him and he couldn't make a move at all.

Naruto opened his sleepy eyes and looked up at Sasuke. He then smiled brightly. At that point Sasuke died a little inside.

"Naruto….stop." he sighed covering his eyes, shielding his eye vision from his cute lover.

"What's wrong huh?" Naruto tried to pry Sasuke's hand off his eyes.

"Nothing. Its nothing." Sasuke smiled, He removed his hands and sat up with Naruto now sit on his leg. Sasuke pulled Naruto closer. Sasuke's lips made contact with Naruto and Naruto turned deep red but he kissed back. "2 months…is too long." Sasuke laughed and kissed Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled and blushed agreeing with Sasuke's statement. Naruto was already hard and was waiting for Sasuke to make his move when he pushed on the couch earlier. Sasuke kisses slid down from Naruto's mouth to his neck. Naruto's entire body froze up as Sasuke's warm lips touch his skin.

Sasuke slid his hand up Naruto's shirt. And his other hand wondered down to Naruto's pants.

Naruto helped Sasuke take off his clothes also. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's lips.

Naruto was on the couch, pants down to his knees and face blushing as bright a tomato.

Sasuke over him kissing and thrusting himself into Naruto. Naruto moaned in pain and enjoyment. _"Its gotten bigger over the past 2 months" Naruto thought enduring it. Sasuke looked up to his lover. "Does it hurt?" He smirked. Naruto's face turn absolutely cherry blossom pink and shook his head. "Its…….has it? Gotten bigger over the last 2 months?' Naruto asked, being pumped by Sasuke. "Is it harder to go into now?" Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck. "A bit." he said calmly holding Sasuke's head. Naruto moaned and held onto Sasuke's necks as Sasuke began going deeper and deeper into him. Sasuke sat up and pulled Naruto up with him. The two were huffing and sweat trickled down Naruto's forehead. "Can you turn around?' Sasuke smirked holding onto Naruto's waist and pulling his closer. Naruto huffed and nodded, slowly turning around. "Don't you like it better this way?" Sasuke began going into Naruto again. Naruto yelped and turned his head to the side. "You like it this way more than me." Naruto was flushed and began moaning again. _

_Sasuke pulled out and sat back from Naruto. Naruto fell backwards onto Sasuke. Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's member and began stroking. Naruto moaned again and turned to Sasuke. Sasuke pushed Naruto back and began licking and sucking him, Naruto blushed. "feels good?" he asked licking again. _

_He looked up at Naruto's face and kissed him. Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's and began rubbing it. "you don't have to do that. You can just relax if." Sasuke blushed and pressed his lips against Naruto's again. Naruto broke the kiss and went down to Sasuke and began sucking._

_Suck. Suck. Succck. Sasuke tried to hold in his moans but he failed. Naruto looked back up at him and kissed him_

_Sasuke kissed back and sat Naruto up on his lap. He then began to thrust into him. Naruto yelped and moaned and called out Sasuke's name. Sasuke enjoyed the respond and began doing it faster and harder. _

_Naruto fell onto Sasuke's chest. It was silent for a few seconds and Sasuke soon heard Naruto snoring softly. Sasuke pulled out and let his tired lover sleep on his chest. He began stroking his finger in Naruto's hair, Sasuke soon fell asleep himself._


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke was dripping wet with water from the Konoha pool. He sat there sulking and hating being here on such a bright day. He wanted to stay home and make out with Naruto but Naruto himself didn't really like that idea. Sasuke splashed his feet in the water. Naruto then swam up to him "Sasuke! Come in!" He yelled. "Stop yelling! I'm right here!" Sasuke yelled back. "Still mad?" Naruto turned away and floated away. "EH!" Sasuke held out his arm and tried to call Naruto's name but nothing came out. He growled and jumped in after him. Naruto looked back and saw Sasuke swimming after him he smiled and continued to swim away. "You Idiot! Come back!" Sasuke called out to Naruto still following him.

"Make me." Naruto teased. Sasuke stopped and stood up. If he could run he would run, but the water slowed him down and Naruto was a much better swimmer than him. He stood there and got pissed off, from the sun, the screaming and yelling by visitors at the pool and from Naruto's crap. Naruto smiled and lost him self in the crowd.

Sasuke looked around. It was sorta like playing a game of "Where's Waldo?" but Naruto version, He thought still wavering in the pool looking for his lover.

"Sasuke!" Naruto pulled him under the water. Sasuke yelled as he drowned. Naruto quickly pulled him up. Sasuke coughed and hit his fist against his chest. "Naruto you idiot!!" Sasuke yelled out getting out the pool. Naruto followed him and smiled. "what?" Sasuke asked irritated.

Naruto jumped back in the pool and splashed Sasuke with water. Sasuke stormed off to the changing room and dried himself off. Naruto walked in a few minutes later. "Hey Sasuke!!" Naruto sat beside him. Sasuke hissed at him it made Naruto jump a few feet back. Sasuke continued to dry his hair with the towel. Naruto smiled timidly and stayed at the well supported wall. Sasuke walked over by him, to drop off the towel in the basket beside Naruto's foot. "…" Naruto froze in fear. Sasuke stop and stared at him. Naruto again froze up even more. "I'm going home." Sasuke turned around and began walking over to pick up his clothes. Naruto walked over and began drying himself off. About time he was finish Sasuke had his clothes on already. Naruto still sat there with the towel over his head. He then stood up and began changing into his clothes. Sasuke slowly hesitated to leave without Naruto being with him. Naruto zipped up his vest and turned around to find Sasuke standing there. "I thought you were leaving?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He turned to Naruto and came closer to his face. Naruto stood there waiting for an reply but instead he received a kiss. Sasuke held Naruto's face and began tongue kissing Naruto.

Naruto blushed madly and pushed Sasuke away. "This is a public place Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke smiled and whispered into Naruto's ear "but you don't really care about that. Do you?" He smirked and held Naruto's hand, leading him out the to the sunlight and to the path of his home. Naruto blushed and released Sasuke's hand. Sasuke smiled and tucked his hands in his pockets and continued walking

The two soon reached home. Sasuke opened the door and Naruto shut it behind him. Naruto took off his shoes and flopped on the couch. Sasuke sat beside him and sat back. Naruto kicked Sasuke's leg just to be a pest. "I still wanted to have fun at the pool!" Naruto fumed. "I said 'I' was leaving. I didn't say you had to leave. You just followed me." Sasuke scoffed at him. Naruto growled and laid down. "…..you can have fun here." Sasuke mumbled.

"What could possibly be more fun than the--WHA!WAIT!" Naruto thought deeply about the statement. "Get your mind out of the gutter." Sasuke sighed.

Naruto's face turned bright red. Sasuke stood up and walked up stairs. Naruto curiously.

Sasuke sighed and turned to Naruto and grabbed his hand. Naruto immediately thought the worst of happening. Sasuke reached the room and shoved Naruto onto the bed. Naruto blushed deep red and waved his hands around. "No No NO! I refuse!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked at his confused lover with wide eyes. "Naruto?….I wasn't gonna do anything." Sasuke pulled from underneath the bed a box full of scrolls. "EH!" Naruto fell back and hid is face. Sasuke searched deep into the box and began reviewing some of his old mission data. Naruto peeked and crawled over beside Sasuke. "what's that?" he asked, picking up one of the Uchiha boy's scroll. "Old missions" he smiled. Naruto smiled and read some of them.

Sasuke fell back onto the bed and sighed. Naruto did the same and cuddled up next to Sasuke. He smiled and wrapped his arm around the cute Uzumaki boy's body

He smiled and soon fell asleep next to Sasuke. Sasuke looked beside him and smiled softly soon the Uchiha boy fell asleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

It was nighttime. Sasuke and Naruto just came back from having Ramen together.

Naruto soon reached his apartment. "I haven't been over here in a while." Sasuke said, walking up the steps. "Yeah. That's because you never let me come home anymore….NO!! MY GOLDFISH!!" Scrambled Naruto searched his pockets for his keys. He quickly pushed it into the hole and turn the key to unlock his domain. "Please be alive Mr. Fishy!" He dashed to his bed room. Sasuke smiled and shut the door behind him and sat on the couch waiting for the Uzumaki boy.

"He's alive!" Naruto smiled, walking towards the Uchiha boy. Sasuke laughed. Naruto smiled and held up a file. "We have a mission tomorrow."

"I knew that." Sasuke said. "..well. .um since we have a mission. Can you try not to touch me?' Naruto sighed and blushed. "Why?" Sasuke sat up. "Because I won't be able to focus on the mission tomorrow. Its too much pressure " He sighed. Sasuke sighed heavily and nodded. Naruto smiled and sat next to the depressed Uchiha boy. "You're not helping the situation." Sasuke fumed at the Uzumaki boy.

"…" Naruto moved a few feet away from Sasuke and quivered in fear. Sasuke didn't want to piss Naruto off so he listened to him. "You can try tomorrow." Naruto smiled weakly. Sasuke looked at his watch and smiled. "What is it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked and crawled over to Naruto. Naruto's cheeks turned red. "S-Sasuke I said tomorrow" Naruto whined. "I know. You said that yesterday, Its 12:01 now." Sasuke smirked and climbed over top of Naruto. Naruto tried to stop him and failed. Sasuke began unzipping Naruto pants with his teeth. Naruto sat there frozen like ice. Sasuke began stroking Naruto's member and Naruto held in the moan. "You're really hard." Sasuke smirked. Naruto blushed and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke began sucking and licking him. Naruto moaned and yelped in enjoyment. "ha…ha…….." Naruto's heart pumped faster. "lets try something else." Sasuke smirked and unzipped his pants. Naruto blushed and closed his eyes. Sasuke pushed Naruto's legs up and began to thrush him self into Naruto. "It goes in so easily now, huh?" He slowly pumped Naruto. He grunted and yelped from enjoyment. Sasuke smiled and pulled his face to Naruto's face and began kissing his cute lover. Sasuke broke the kissed and looked at Naruto. "Should we stop?" He smirked, eyes fixated on Naruto's soft blue eyes. Naruto didn't reply. His cheeks were deep red and his eyes looked away from Sasuke's. Sasuke thrust into him again but he kept his eyes on Naruto's. "Huh?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto nodded his head and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke kissed Naruto again and began pumping him harder and faster. "Sasuke …..I-I'm about to come." He tried to catch some of his breath. Sasuke moved from Naruto's face and down to Naruto's member area. He began stroking Naruto. Naruto Sat up and looked down at Sasuke's hand as he jerked him off. "You're hard again." Sasuke began sucking Naruto. He grunted and laid back down. "No wait S-Sasuke don't…" he manage to say. "Come and help me." Sasuke sat Naruto back up. "Do it yourself." Sasuke kissed him. Naruto sighed and began rubbing his member, slowly. Sasuke smiled and began helping his lover. Sasuke then started licking and sucking Naruto. He stopped. Naruto caught up with his breath. Naruto then came and Sasuke went back to jerking him off. The white thick liquid ran down Sasuke's fingers. "you came a lot." He smirked as he licked his fingers. Naruto blushed and nodded timidly. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto and began pumping him harder and faster. Naruto called out Sasuke's name and yelped. Sasuke reached his climax and came also. Naruto sat up and caught his breath. Naruto looked down at Sasuke's member and rubbed it a little. Sasuke smirked and put his head back. "Wow Sasuke. You're really hard too" Naruto smirked and looked at him. A smiled came across Sasuke's face. Naruto began licking the white liquid and began sucking on Sasuke.

Sasuke moaned. Naruto smiled and looked up at him. "Can you call out my name just this one time?' Naruto asked looking away. Sasuke smiled and whispered "Naruto" to him. Naruto blushed and kissed Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply. He then pushed Naruto back and they began making out.

Naruto soon fell asleep with Sasuke on top of him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sasuke look its snowing." Naruto pointed at the window as the white snow fell. Sasuke opened the window and caught a few flakes with his hand. He pulled his hand back and licked the flakes off. "Yep…taste like snow." he laughed. Naruto laughed and leaned on the window seal. Sasuke smiled as he continued to catch the snow with his hands. "Oi…Naruto" Sasuke looked over at him. Naruto looked up and turned to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and gave Naruto a kiss and stared out the window.

Naruto blushed red and looked back out the window. Sasuke turned to him. "Lets go put up the Christmas tree." He stood up and walked down stairs. Naruto followed him and smiled thinking about the last time they put up the Christmas tree. Blood ran down Naruto's nose and he quickly wiped it away before Sasuke noticed.

The Uchiha boy and the Uzumaki boy soon reached the downstairs closet. Sasuke gulped hard and slowly put his hand on the knob. "STOP! Sasuke before we do this I have to tell you something." Naruto blushed deep red. "Don't worry I love you too.' Sasuke smirked. "What? I wasn't gonna say that. I was gonna tell you I accidentally broke the pretty crystal bulb you liked so much." Naruto smiled timidly.

Sasuke turned the knob. "YOU WHA--!!" Sasuke fumed. A avalanche of Christmas decorations, stockings and Candles tumbled down and crushed the two. Naruto popped up and searched around for the Uchiha boy. "Sasuke?….Sasuke!" He shouted. Sasuke popped up in front of him. "I'm okay." He sighed, trying to swim out of the crazy Christmas mess. Naruto followed behind him. "Okay." Sasuke picked up the candles and bulbs. "Ok Naruto. Get the Tree out of the box." Sasuke struggled over to the couch and dropped the heavy decorations on the couch. "Why do I have to do it?' Naruto whined.

A dark cloud hung over Sasuke's Head with thunder shooting out of it. "Because if you don't I'll kick your *** for breaking my favorite bulb!" He yelled. "sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!" Naruto repeated over and over, quivering to the ground.

"Alright!" Sasuke smiled and the cloud disappeared. Naruto began pulling the tree out of the box and setting it up. Sasuke began hanging up the stockings and setting the candles on top the fireplace. "Sasuke come help me with this!" Naruto yelled before he hit the ground, with the Christmas tree falling over top of him. "Timber." Sasuke sighed, walking over to the crushed Uzumaki boy. Naruto gasped for air. Sasuke pushed the tree from off the Uzumaki boy and helped him up. Naruto laughed and smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and a smile came across his face.

"Should we….do it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke jumped back surprised at Naruto's question. "Now?" He said.

Naruto nodded

A few moments later the two were on the floor dripping in sweat. "Come on Sasuke. Just a bit more."

"No you idiot this is my limit!"

"Its not hard!" Naruto yelled.

"Well you try!" Sasuke threw Naruto the Guitar hero's guitar.

"You missed some already you idiot!" He shouted. "Look its Yellow!! not Blue!!" He pointed to the TV screen. "Shut up I know that!!" Naruto dropped the guitar. In big bold letters the word 'failed' appeared on the screen. Sasuke and Naruto sighed deeply. "I told you it was too soon to do anything!! I needed to practice!" Sasuke picked up the guitar and waved it at Naruto. "Shut up!!" Naruto folded his arm and turned away.

The Uzumaki boy walked back over to the tree and began brushing off the branches. Sasuke sighed again and put up the guitar hero's game and ran over to help his now upset lover.

Naruto began placing light bulbs onto the tree and pulling out the lights. "Naruto. I thought you were suppose to put the light on first. Then the bulb." Sasuke said. "I can do it this way if I want too…"Naruto pouted ,still putting the bulbs on the tree. Sasuke 's parted lips let out a sigh as he stood up. "…Lets have a party." He smiled holding out his hand to Naruto. "A party?…." Naruto's questionable face peered up at Sasuke's. "Yeah." He smiled, turning to head up stairs. "…really!" Naruto leaped up. "yeah sure." Sasuke laughed. "Yes! We're gonna have a party!! A awesome Christmas party!! Lets invite everybody we know in Konoha!!" Naruto leaped around the tree. Sasuke only turned back and smiled at his now happy lover.

Naruto looked up at him, cheeks red and face brightly smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and ran into the room to grab his coat. The snow outside still fell as Naruto put up the tree and he was still brimming with joy. Sasuke walked down the steps, wearing his dark blue winter trench coat and a matching hat on his head. Naruto ran over to him and hugged him. Sasuke sighed and let Naruto hold onto him as much as he liked. "…….." Several minutes passed and Sasuke tried to pry Naruto off him. "I have to get to the store before they close!" He argued. Naruto finally let go of him and he sat down. Sasuke ran for the door. "I'll be back ." Sasuke said. Naruto sat there pouting and sad. Sasuke smiled and walked over to him. "Hurry up with the tree." Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's forehead before he departed again. Naruto watched Sasuke as he ran out in the snow . Naruto took a step back from the window and began yelling. "I DON'T HAVE A GIFT FOR SASUKE!!!" He yelled spazzing out. "What if he has a gift for me but I don't have anything for him! Not good!!" Naruto dashed up the steps, tripping and stumbling. He grabbed his coat and quickly put it on. He ran over to the stair case and leaped over all 18 steps.

He rolled on the floor and hopped back up and out the door.


End file.
